More Than My Own Life
by CherryEB
Summary: This is my first fan fic. One Night changes Edward and Bella's life in more ways then one but what will happen when you get everything you ask for plus some. Can an 18 and 19 year old handle whats in store for them. Lemons. AH
1. The Night that changed it all

As I walked up to get Bella so she could say bye to my mom and dad I was thinking about the day her mom and dad where killed in the car crash when Bella, Jasper, and Rose moved in with us. It's been 3 years and I can't even remember what it was like before they lived here not that I would want to I love living with Bella. I walked down the hall and stopped in her doorway she looked lost in her own world.

_Bella what are you thinking about?_

_Umm... What we should do tonight._

_Well I was thinking we could have a nice dinner here and then go for a swim._

_Ok that sounds nice._

_Ok well mom and dad are leaving soon and Jasper and Alice left about an hour ago and seems how Rose and Em are on their honeymoon we will have the house to our self for a week._

_Ok..._

I walked over to her bed and leaned over to whisper in her ear "Is something wrong? If you don't want to be alone with me this week we can go with mom and dad." " No, I can't wait to be alone with you we never get much time alone and I miss when it's just you and me" she said with a smile. "I was just thinking about the gift I have for you." she added in a small voice "Wow i can't believe we have been together for 4 years it feels like just yesterday that I was trying to get the nerve to ask you to be my girlfriend" i said as i laid her back on the bed and kissed her "I still don't understand why you ever had to get the nerve I've only been in love with you umm well my whole life!" she said as she pulled me on top of her. I kissed her until we were both breathless and said " We should go down and tell them bye." She nodded and I pulled her up and we headed down to see my parents off. After they left I started dinner while Bella went up to get a shower and change. "Mmmm that smell great" she said walking into the kitchen. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and said "Mmm not as good as you do love." I fixed us both a plate and headed out to the pool deck where I had candles lit and some music playing. "Wow Edward this looks amazing" she said walking over to the table. We ate our dinner and talked. After dinner I ran up to my room to grab her gift and change into my swim trunks and went back to the pool. She was looking at he water when i walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and held out the black silk box when she took it i let go of her. She opened the box and slowly turned to face me I was on my knee "Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you for the rest of my life Will You Marry Me" the smile on her face said yes before she even had the chance to say the word. "Edward I love you Yes I would love to Marry you." I put the ring on her finger and wrapped my arms around her kissing her with all the passion I had in me lifting her to wrap her legs around me and carried her into the pool. She stayed wrapped around me for almost an hour just looking at each other and talking.

_Edward are you ready for your gift?_

_You didn't have to get me anything love._

_Well i didn't buy you something this is something else._

_Ok love yes I'm ready._

_Make love to me!_

_Bella?_

_I'm ready Edward_

_We don't have to do this._

_I know I want to._

I looked in her eyes and saw that she really wanted to do this so I carried her out of the pool into the house and up to her room. I sat her on her feet and towled us both off.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes_

_If you need me to stop just tell me_

_Ok..._

I looked at the stand beside the bed and pulled out a condom and put it in front of the clock and saw it was 12:15am. I pulled her face up and kissed her leading her back to the bed I stopped about a foot away and pulled the strings on her top and let it fall to the floor I knew she wouldn't have a problem with that I've seen her topless before on a few of the many nights we let things almost go to far in my room. I took the last step and laid her back on the bed hovering over her kissing her neck working down to her shoulder. I slid my right hand down her ribs down to her hip and stopped at her knee pulling it up and slowly made my way back to the string on her left side stopping to look in her eyes seeking permission to untie it she nodded and I pulled the string i did the same with her right side and removed her bottoms. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me and worked her hands down to the tie on my swim trunks and pulled she moved her hands to my hips and started to slide them down my legs I removed them and hovered over her again. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down "Bella we can stop" I said "No I'm fine I was just hoping it wouldn't hurt that bad." she said putting her head back on the pillow. "I'll go slow I know that it will hurt but I'll do anything I can to make the pain go away." she smiled and said "I know you will."

I leaned in to kiss her and told her I loved her and positioned my self at the center i put some pressure on it and my head slid in i watched her face as I added a little more pressure and slid in another inch she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed in a little more and she gasped after a moment i pushed in more she closed her eyes and I stopped "Bella are you ok?" I asked "Yes just waiting for the pain" I pushed in more and was met with resistance "Bella relax" and when I felt her relax I said "I love you" and pushed the rest of the way in "Owwwwww" she cried and I froze she had her hands in my hair and she had a tight grip "Bella are you ok?" I asked "Do you want to stop?" "No I'm fine just ouch that hurt give me a second." she said as she moved her hands to my arms "Ok" After a moment she started moving her hips telling me she was ready I started slow going at her pace "Ohh.. Ed.. Edward ohh" I moved a little faster "Bella oh you feel so good baby" her moans were so hot I was losing control "Edward...please oh.. please" "Oh.. please what baby?" "Hard... harder.. oh god oh ohhh." she begged "Wrap your legs around me baby!" she did and it aloud me to go deeper and I moved faster she met me thrust for thrust. She started screaming my name over and over I bent my neck and kissed her as she moaned into my mouth and I kissed down her jaw and whispered in her ear "Oh Bella... I love you.. ohh baby." "EDWARD OH GOD OH MY GOD BABY" I could feel her tight walls contracting around me "BELLA BABY YOUR SOO.. TIGHT" "Edward.. oh I'm soo close OH GOD" "Come for me baby.. I'm not gonna last much longer ohh baby come for me!" her walls tightened more and she came screaming my name I followed right after screaming hers. I rolled to her side trying to catch my breath.

_Bella are you ok_

_Am I ok? Oh my god Edward that was amazing!_

_Yeah it was but things got a little rough there at the end. Did I hurt you?_

_I'm not gonna lie it hurt like hell when we started but after a while the pain wasn't so bad it hurt but in a good way._

_I didn't"t want to hurt you but I really couldn't stop the pain in the beginning I just tried to get it over with._

_Will it hurt next time we make love?_

_It won't hurt like this time did but it will be a little painful the first few times._

_Well the pain was well worth it by the end_

_I love you Isabella!_

_I love you too, Edward! What time is it?_

_Umm 1:38 am. Oh shit Bella!_

_What!_

_Bella please tell me my dad put you back on the birth control shot._

_Not yet why?_

I grabbed the condom off the stand and showed it to her.

_Oh God_

_I'm sorry Bella I forgot_

_Did you? You know come inside me?_

_Yes_

_Oh God what are we going to do?_

_We Bella are going to get married and at some point even if it's not soon we are going to have a baby._

_Edward I love you_

_I love you too, Bella_

I spent the next week with My Bella just injoying having her all to my self.

My mom and dad got back late last night and Em and Rose and Alice and Jasper all got back this morning. Everyone is down in the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast so I told them I would go wake Bella. I walked up to my room where she was still sound asleep. I know I shouldn't but she was naked and I just couldn't resist it. I had to give her a nice wake up call. I stripped off my sleep pants and boxers and climbed in bed beside her. She was already on her back so it wouldn't take much to position my self between her legs. I grabbed a condom (yeah now I can remember to use it) and put it on and I put my right knee between her thighs and spend her legs once I was where I wanted to be I bent her knees and leaned in to kiss up her chest to her neck moving slowly to her jaw. She moaned my name softly but didn't open her eyes. I moved to her ear and whispered "Bella baby it's time for breakfast wake up love" and I pushed into her just enough to wake her up, she open her eyes and smiled at me "Have I ever told you how much I love breakfast she said as she wrapped her legs around my waist "Hmmm yes but this will have to be a very quiet breakfast because the whole family is back" I said pushing in a little more "Bella love do you think you can be quiet for me?" I asked with a smirk "Mmmhmm" is all she hummed I pushed the rest of the way inside her and crashed my lips to hers to keep her scream muffled I pulled back after a moment and in true Bella form she put her hand over her mouth to keep quiet I grinned and started to move slow at first and picked up my speed when she moved her hand from her mouth to my hair. "Oh god Edward this is.." she bit her bottom lip to stop her loud moan "Mmm Bella.. you feel so good" I whispered in her ear "Harder Edward faster" "Wrap your legs around me me baby" she did as I told her and I gave her what she wanted I crushed my lips to hers to stop both of our moans as we both came together. I rolled off to her side and disposed of the condom while we tried to catch our breath.

_Good morning love_

_Good morning Edward_

_I laughed__ We are going to have to move out if we can't keep quiet or we are going to have to tell them that we are having sex because I think Jas would kill me if he heard us one of these days._

_Can we tell them that we are getting married when we go down for breakfast?_

_If you want to we can_

_Ok then lets go_

We got dressed and she stopped at the bathroom on our way down to breakfast. When we walked in everyone was sitting at the table getting ready to eat I was holding Bella's left hand hiding her ring. "We have something we would like to tell everyone" they all stopped to look at us "Bella do you what to tell them or would you like me to do it?" "I will do it." she took a deep breath and said "Edward and I are going to get married!" everyone jumped up and hugged use and looked at Bella's ring. We all sat down to eat and talked about wedding plans Bella was Glowing I never thought that she would be so happy about getting married I couldn't wait but it was nice to know she was just as happy.


	2. What a Birthday

It's been about 9 weeks since Bella and I had sex for the first time and for the past week she hasn't been feeling well and she said her period is 11 days late. We talked about it and decided that she would take a test tonight. I told her I would got to a store in Port Angela's and get the test and she could stay in bed until I got home. Everyone is going out to dinner tonight and I'm staying home with Bella. When everyone leaves Bella and I can sit and talk about this I don't want her to hate me but in a way I will be so happy if she is pregnant

I just got home and everyone else is getting ready to leave I told them to have a good time and went up to Bella. When I walked into my room she was laying on the bed crying wait shes crying whats wrong?

_Bella whats wrong?_

_I'm scared_

_Of what baby?_

_Edward what are we going to do?_

_Bella I have the test we will worry about what to do when we are sure I will be happy either way and I will be there for you the whole time._

_I know it's just a lot to think about._

_I know love here take the test and we will talk about this when we know_

_OK but when it's time to look can you do it?_

_Yes love anything for you_

She took the test and walked to the bathroom a few minutes later she came back in and handed me the test and said that we have to wait 5 minutes to check it. I pulled her onto my lap and put my hand under her chin to get her to look me in the eye. "Bella how do you feel about this you know how I feel but I need to know how you feel?" "Edward I know your here for me and I know you love me and I would be happy to be pregnant but I'm afraid of what the family will think today is my 18th birthday and if I'm pregnant they will know it happened before I turned 18 and I don't want people to think bad of us for this." I hugged her close to me and kissed her forehead to try to calm her down "Bella they won't think bad of us they might say we should have waited but they would be happy and as long as you can keep Jasper from killing me for this everything will be fine" I looked at the clock then back at Bella she saw me and closed her eyes I took a deep breath and pulled the cap off the test. I put the cap back on and dropped it in the trash can beside my bed. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me I made my face flat to show no emotion.

_What did it say Edward?_

_It said we are going to have a baby_

_Really?_

_It is Positive_

_Are you sure they are not going to be mad at us for this?_

_Bella they will be thrilled it will give Alice and Rose another reason to shop, Em is a child most of the time so it will give him someone to play with and my mom and dad have always wanted to be grandparents_

She smiled

_Isabella does that smile mean you are happy to be having my baby?_

_NO it means I'm happy to be having our baby and I'm happy that your happy about this I love you so much Edward Cullen_

We talked the rest of the night about when to tell everyone we decided to tell them at diner tomorrow my mom was making a late birthday dinner for Bella seems how our little one wouldn't let mommy go out to dinner with the family tonight. We talked about the wedding and decided to get married before the baby comes and we also well I decided that Bella was moving into my room mine was one of the biggest bedrooms in the house and it would be perfect for us. It didn't take us long to move all of her stuff in to our room. About an hour after we had everything moved the family got home. Alice, Rose, and mom came up to see how Bella was feeling when they walked my moms face lit up like it was Christmas morning when she saw Bella stuff mixed with mine. "Wow you two didn't waste anytime did you?" "Mom it was my idea I moved most of it Bella's 18 now and we are getting married and I would love to wake up every morning with Bella beside me" I said as wrapped my arms around my baby's "Well I don't see a problem with this you are right your getting married and I wasn't going to say anything about the bedroom we where coming up to see how Bella was feeling?" she said matter of factly Bella smiled and said "I'm feeling much better I am a little hungry tho" "Well I'll go make you some soup and have someone bring it up to you" my mom said as she walked out of the room with a smiling Alice and Rose right on her heels.

_Very subtle DADDY_

_Hmm I like the sound of that MOMMY_

_Good_

_You know she's going to have Jasper bring up the soup_

_How do you know that? Can you read her mind?_

_No I don't have to read minds to know how my mom is. She won't want to tell Jasper in front of Emmet because he will make a sexual remark and then Jasper will come up and be mad at me. So she will let Jasper find out for himself then tell dad and Em when hes up here._

_Oh ok what are we going to tell him._

_The truth that we decided we wanted to share a room and that it won't be long and we will be married._

_OK that works for me._

I laid back on the bed and Bella cuddled up beside me and put her head on my chest and we just laid there perfectly happy. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Bella told Jasper to come in. "How are you feeling sis Esme said you looked a lot better and that you guys had something you wanted to talk to me about" Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes at my smile "I'm always right love" I said and put my hands behind my head and told her to go ahead and tell Jasper about her move.

_Jas Edward and I where talking and we decided that we wanted to share a room together we really don't get much time alone and we will be getting married soon so we figured it would be a good idea._

_Oh I see this Bella but Edward are you sure you want all this girlie stuff in your room?_

_Oh yeah I'm sure!_

_Can I ask you guys something?_

_Yeah Jas shoot. Bella said taking a bit of her soup_

_Umm. Well.. Are you two having sex? Bella choked on the soup and looked at me but I just looked back at her I didn't see that coming I didn't know what to say if we told him yes he would be upset if I told him no I would be lien to my best friend._

_Umm Jasper I umm.. Bella cut me off_

_Yes Jas we are. Jasper looked at me_

_Jasper we have been together for 4 years and I love her more then anything!_

_Ok just be careful_

After Jasper left Bella just looked at me she looked scared and I know that she knew what Jasper meant by "be careful". "Bella calm down" "Edward hes going to be so mad what are we going to do? Hes going to hate me." "Bella hes not going to hate you everything will be fine. After we tell them I will talk to him and tell him that this was my fault everything will be ok love I promise" Bella finished her soup and we went to bed she was still upset but she knew we could handle this." We feel asleep after she cuddled up beside me and put her head on my chest I wrapped my arms around her and drifted of to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Bella was still sound asleep on my chest. I leaned in close and kissed her temple and she woke and leaned up to kiss me but before our lips met she pulled her hand to her mouth and jumped out of the bed and ran to our bathroom I followed behind her and held her hair while she got sick thinking I hate seeing her like this and it's worse knowing it's my fault I did this to her. I don't regret this baby but I do regret putting her though this. Bella and I have talked about getting married and having kids some day but I never thought it would be when she had just turned 18 I love her and I have planned for a long time to ask her to marry me and have a huge wedding we are still getting married but with such a short time until her belly starts to grow and she doesn't want to be showing when we get married this wedding is not going to be what I had planned. "Bella are you okay?" I asked when she stood up to grab her tooth brush "II will be as soon as I brush my teeth."

_Bella I'm so sorry I did this to you._

_I'm not_

_What do you mean?_

_Edward I know you didn't mean for this to happened but I don't regret it._

_I don't regret the baby Bella. I regret putting you though all of this. You know I hate seeing you sick and knowing it's my fault makes it worse!_

_Edward thank you for loving me, for wanting to spend your life with me, and for this baby. I love you and I'm so happy for all of this. And I don't want to wait until diner to tell them about the baby!_

_Are you ready to tell our family now?_

_I think so. Let's go_

She brushed her teeth and we went down to the kitchen for breakfast with our family. Everyone greeted us good morning and we went to sit down at the table. I took Bella's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Um.. We have decided we want to get married next month on the 20th!" she had a smile so wide I truly saw how happy she was about all of this. Everyone started talking about wedding plans and as soon as Alice said something about getting Bella's dress size today Bella froze and looked at me. "Ali I think we should wait until closer to the wedding to get Bella's dress size" I told her trying not to smile "why would we do that?" I looked at Bella and she looked from me to Jasper "Well Bella umm... Ah humm Bella is pregnant!" Jasper looked at Bella "Your pregnant?" Bella nodded yes. He looked at me "You got her pregnant?" he asked "Yes I did." Everyone was smiling and congratulating us but Jasper who ask if he could speck to me alone outside I told him yes and got up kissed Bella and followed him out of the house.

_Jas don't be upset with Bella this is my fault. I messed up._

_What do you mean you messed up? How?_

_The night I asked her to marry me she asked me to make love to her. It was the first time we ever has sex and I was trying to keep from hurting her and forgot to put on the condom. That's the only time we ever didn't use protection._

_But she is on birth control!_

_No my dad didn't put her back on it yet._

_When did you find out she was pregnant?_

_Last night after you all went to dinner. I went and got a test early yesterday._

_I'm not happy about this yet but congrats I know you guys can handle this._

_Thanks Jas_

We walked back into the house and Jasper went right to Bella and hugged her and told her congratulations. My dad spoke then "Bella Edward I would like for you to come down to my office so we can figure out the conception date and the due date and put her on prenatal vitamins" "Okay but we know the conception date. She will be 9 weeks tomorrow the baby was conceived the night I asked her to marry me" I told him and he looked at me with a strange face "Umm can Bella, me, you and mom talk alone?" "Sure lets got to my study" The four of us walk down to his study I told them we would be right in. I told Bella that if she wanted me to answer a question that she couldn't to squeeze my hand I gave her a kiss and we walked into the office I sat on the couch and pulled Bella onto my lap and held her hand.

_Edward how do you know Bella got pregnant the night you asked her to marry you? my dad asked_

_I forgot to use a condom and I didn't know that you hadn't put her back on her birth control. I had the condom on the stand but it was our first time and I was trying to keep from putting her though the pain I knew she would be in and I forgot to put it on and didn't notice until we had finished._

_It was kind of my fault he didn't know I planned on having sex with him I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't notice he didn't have the condom on I was freaking out a little about the pain and I didn't think about it until he showed me the condom._

_It's know ones fault hunny it was both of your first time and no one blames you. My mom told her_

_She told me her period was 11 days late shes been getting sick often and her breast are sore. So I went and got a test yesterday and she took it after everyone left for dinner. I know we should have waited but we didn't plan this but I wouldn't change it for anything._

_Okay then Bella would you mind if I check you out? she squeeze my hand so I asked what I knew she wanted to know_

_What do you mean?_

_I'd like to check her blood pressure, weight, and do an ultra sound._

_Okay when?_

_Well I have the stuff to do that in my office so if you would like I could check you now._

_Okay!_

We walked down the hall to my dads office and he told Bella to sit on the bed. I held her hand while he checked her blood pressure he said it looked good he checked her weight she weighed 115 lbs and then he had her roll up her shirt I held her and again and sat in the chair beside her he told her the jell may be a little cold he put it on her and started the ultra sound he spoke a few moments later. "Well from this I would say your due date is April 21st looks like a late birthday present Edward" mine and Alice's birthday is March 21st the baby is due 1 month later I couldn't be happier. He showed Bella and I the screen tears ran down her checks and she smiled. My dad told use that he would like to make an appointment for her to come back down again in about 2 months for another ultra sound and we might get to fined out the sex of the baby. We made the appointment and he gave Bella vitamins and printed out a few scan photos for us. We went back up to our room and laid down to look at them and talk.

_Edward yesterday was the best birthday ever! Thank you._

_You have nothing to thank me for._

_I know but I'm so happy right now_

_As am I love_

_I hope it's a boy_

_Really! Why?_

_So he can look just like his handsome father_

_In that case I hope it's a girl so she can look just like her beautiful mother_

She leaned up to kiss me I pulled her close to deepen our kiss. She pulled me down on top of her and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled back when we where breathless and kissed her neck "Edward?" "Yes love?" "Go lock the door." I got up and locked the door and went back to her she sat up and started to unbutton my shirt when she was done I tossed it to the floor and ran my hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head and tossed it aside with mine I put my hands behind her back and unclasped her bra it feel loss and I removed it and added it to the growing pile she took off my belt and undid my jeans and slide them down I kicked them off and removed hers. I laid her back and kissed her lips softly and moved down to her jaw then her neck I cupped her left breast and slowly descended my hand to her underwear I pulled back and remove them and went back to kissing every where I had longed to kiss for so long.

She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me I rolled onto my back so that she was straddling my hips. She sat up and looked at me wondering what I was doing I bent my knees up and leaned her back on them so her back was pressed against my upper legs. I slide up the bed so my back was on the head board and I could look right in her eyes as my hand moved up her legs and ran my hand over her center she moaned and arched her back I leaned down and sucked on her breast and slide one finger between her lips and looked at her asking with my eyes if this was okay with her she gridded down on my hand so I push my finger into her and she moaned my name. I slowly pumped my finger and kissed her. I slide my tough over her lips and she parted them and I pushed it into her mouth our toughs fought for control and I added another finger and pumped faster. I swallowed her moans and gasps and rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her walls started to pulsate around my fingers and she began to come undone as her moans got louder. I pumped faster and her pulsating wall clamped tight around my fingers as her orgasm took her over I slowed my fingers down and watched her as she rode out her orgasm. "Bella I love seeing you over come like that" I told her as I laid her back on the bed and hovered over her. I put my knee between her legs and edged them open I lined myself up and slowly slide into her we both moaned at the overwhelming pleasure. I moved slow at first and kissed her with all the passion I have felt for her for the past 4 years. I began to nip and suck on her neck I was sure it would leave a mark but I wanted everyone to know that this amazing woman was mine and would be forever so I sucked harder and then kissed the mark. I picked up speed a little I wanted to make slow passionate love to her for the rest of the day but I knew we had to go down to plan for our wedding. Bella moaned my name and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my face closer to her she leaned up and kissed my neck and bit me I knew then that she knew I had left a mark and she was going to leave hers on me. She sucked and nipped until she broke away when she started to fall over the edge again. I knew if there was anyone upstairs they would know what we where doing because Bella was screaming my name as I thrust faster when she started to tighten around me. "Bella wrap your legs around me." she did a few thrust later and I was repeating her name over and over as I slowed down and slowly worked us both there or orgasms. I put my forehead on hers and we both tried to catch our breath. I kissed her again and pulled out of her and laid beside her and pulled her closer to me she put her head on my chest sighed in contentment. "Edward I love you" she said and kissed me "I love you too" I kissed her back and then put my hand on her stomach and we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke a few hours later to a knock on the door and Alice saying something about diner time. I stroked Bella's check to wake her she opened her eyes and snuggled closer to me.

_Bella diner is done. Are you hungry?_

_Starving!_

_Let's get dressed and go down and eat._

_Mmm 'Kay!_

She got up and walked to our dress and put on a pair of my sweats and rolled them a few times so they wouldn't fall down and my gray short sleeve shirt that said Cullen across the back. I loved it when she wore my clothes even more so when she wore the ones that had my name on them. "Bella I have something I want to give you." she rolled her eyes at me in the mirror as I pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a shirt that match hers "You are always giving me things" I rolled my eyes back and walked over to her and got the black box out of the top dower of the dresser and handed it to her "What is this?" she asked "Open it and you will find out" she opened the box and looked at me as a tear ran down her check I brushed it away. In the box was a white gold neck-less with the Cullen crest on it "My mom, Alice, and Rose all have one and I thought it's time for you to have yours!" I pulled the neck-less out of the box and put it around her neck she looked in the mirror and smiled at me "Thank you Edward I love it!" she turned and kissed me and we walked down to have diner with the family.


	3. Wedding Day

I woke up and wrapped my arms around my pillow I hate that Alice made Bella sleep in her old room last night. I know that I'm not aloud to see Bella for 24 hours before the wedding but I didn't think I could miss her this much. I hate waking up without her beside me and to top it off the wedding is at 6 tonight and it's only 11 so i still can't see her for another 7 hours. Alice said I can't see her but she didn't say I couldn't text her I grabbed my cell and sent her a message.

**B- Good Morning love I can't wait to see you I miss and love you both very much. -E**

I got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed hoping there was something I could do to pass the time. I went back in the bedroom and herd Bella's ring tone I grabbed my phone and flipped it open 1 new message.

**E- Good Morning to you to baby. We really missed you last night and we love you too. -B**

**B- How do you feel today? -E**

**E- I'm fine got got sick a few times but I feel better now. -B**

**B- I really wish you didn't always say your fine. -E**

**E- But I am and I will be much better in 6 hours when I'm Mrs. Isabella Cullen. -B**

**B- Oh I can't wait and then I get you all to myself for a week! -E**

**E- Will you tell me where we are going? -B**

**B- No. Not a chance you will find out soon enough. -E**

**E- Alice is in here she said she needs to start my hair and that you need to go down and help Em and Jas out back. I love you. -B**

**B- Alright tell her I'm going and text me when you can I can't go all day without talking to you. I love you two.**

Thank god I have something to do to keep me busy. I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and went out back. Em and Jas where standing under the big white tent setting up the tables and chair acording to the diagram Alice left them. I headed over to help. "Em, Jas Alice sent me to help while she torchers Bella." I said taking another drink Jasper laughed and Em rolled his eyes "Trust me dude Rose will try to tame Alice down a bit she knows Bella wouldn't want Alice going nuts with makeup and crap. She won't let her torcher her to much." Em said with a knowing look in his eye. Rose is like Alice in many ways but she is also like Bella in some Alice went nuts on Rose's makeup and hair for her wedding. "Jas just wait until you married that little pixie then she your problem." I told him while laughing at the Please do it soon look on Em's face "Ya bro lets have a double wedding then move her out of the house so we can get some sleep she bouncing around all the time it drives my crazy. How does she fit that much energy in that tiny body?" Em said unfolding another chair "Trust me she has more energy then you to could ever imagine and you should s-" "JASPER WHITLOCK" Alice screamed from Bella window " Oh I guess she heard that and I think I'm in trouble" Jas said walking back to the stack of chairs. We all set up tables and chairs and talked every time Jas said something he looked around to make sure he wasn't going to get attacked by his pixie that girls got him whipped well all 3 of them girls have us whipped.

It's 5 and we head back up to get dressed and start greeting people we didn't invite many just some friends of Bella's parents and some family. Everyone heads into the living room that Alice and my mom have everything set up for the wedding all the chairs at the bottom of the steps facing the fireplace that has white and lit green ribbons and lace hung on an arch it looks great. Jas went up to let Alice know everyone is here and everyone else takes there spot. Rose is playing the piano and Em stands beside me as my best man. Bella and I asked Mr. Webber to do the service so he is standing behind me to my right. Rose starts playing and Alice slowly descends the stairs as Bella maid of honor when she gets close enough she winks at me and mouths "Edward she is so beautiful" she took her spot and the music changes and Bella slowly makes her way down the steps on Jasper arm. When she makes it to the bottom she looks at me and smiles that heart braking smile and my soul soars I love her even more if that's possible.

Once she is right in from of me Mr. Webber asked who give this woman to this man and Jasper says "My parents and I do" he kisses Bella's check and puts her hand in mine and takes his seat.

Mr. Webber has us repeat after him and then tells me to say the vows Bella and I have written.

_Isabella Marie Swan. Every time I look at you my heart melts when you speak to me my soul soars and when you look at me all I see is the most amazing beautiful woman in the world the day I asked you to marry me you made me the happiest I've ever been I didn't think my life could get any better. You and your love make me whole your my better half. Our emotional love has helped us through a lot of hard times and provin that's together we can make it through anything. The only day to top the day I asked you to marry me is your birthday and for both of those days alone I will love you forever._

I kiss her left hand and Mr. Webber looks to Bella to say her voes

_Edward Anthony Cullen. I have loved you all of my life in more ways then most people have a chance to I've loved you as my best friend as my boy friend as my fiance and soon as my husband. You complete my body, heart, and soul without you I'm nothing but I will never be nothing again. No one could have given me a better birthday present then the one you did and for that I love you more. Your love makes me feel alive and whole. I'll love you every second of every day for the rest of our lives._

Together we said the end of our voes _More than my own life._

Em handed me the ring and I repeated after Mr. Webber "With this ring I thee wed" and kissed the ring on her finger. Alice handed Bella my ring and she put it on me and repeated after Mr. Webber "With this ring I thee wed" I whipped the tear from her check and smiled at her. Mr. Webber spoke "Edward you may now kiss your wife" Bella's smile got wide as she stood on her tip toes and whispered "You heard him kiss your wife Mr. Cullen" I whispered back "My honor Mrs. Cullen" and kissed her with so much passion everyone else disappeared. Em put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze I pulled back and Mr. Webber said "It is my honer to introduce MR. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Rose started playing and Bella and I walked back down the isle and down to family room for a minute alone.

_I love you Mrs. Cullen_

_As I love you Mr. Cullen_

_Everyone is going to ask about your birthday are we ready to tell people?_

_Umm I'm ready what about you?_

_I'm more then ready!_

_Okay then we will tell them if they ask if not we will tell everyone before we leave._

_Your glowing love. You look beyond beautiful._

_Well the baby helped with the glowing part and Alice helped with the beautiful part._

_When will you ever see your self clearly?_

_Maybe tomorrow I would rather see you clearly tonight_

_Mrs. Cullen are you trying to seduce me?_

_Oh Mr. Cullen I don't have to try._

_True_

Que the annoying wedding pixie "There will be none of that right now you need to get outside!" we followed her out to the party and it pretty much went by as a blurr I have my wife in my arms most of the night and I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling if I tried. When everyone started asking what i got Bella for her birthday we decided it was time to tell everyone. After Em and Alice spoke Bella and I had the floor I kissed her and wrapped one arm around her waist and said "Everyone has asked what this present is that got gave Bella for her birthday. What they don't know is that it's not one I planned to give it just sorta fell into place. On Bella's birthday we found out that _we_ are pregnant. Now she is a little over 3 months along and we couldn't be happier" everyone told us congratulations and wished us a happy life together. With that we made our way to out to my Volvo that Alice had tied a sign to that said "JUST MARRIED". I opened Bella's door and helped her inside and went around to my side and got in. "Are you ready for our honeymoon love?" I asked when starting the car "I've been ready for along time" she said as she leaned up for a kiss and like always we got lost in our kiss.

We pulled out of the drive way and headed for the airport to catch our first flight. When we arivied at the airport Bella went to the bath room and I went to stand in line to check in for our flight. "Huston?" Bella asked coming up behind me "Just a stop along the way" I told her and then asked "How do you feel love?" "Happy" she said kissing me_._

_Umm good answer love but I was talking about the baby_

_I know but I'm fine I don't feel sick at all thank good! How do you feel?_

_Funny Bella I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world and headed to.. Well I'm couldn't be happier._

_Drat_

_You didn't think it would be that easy to get it out off me did you? I told you wait until we get there._

_It's not fair everyone else knows where we are going except me!_

_Soon love._

_Fine_

Our flight went great Bella feel asleep in the large first class. I woke her when we landed and we went to check in for our next flight. "Rio?" she said "Just another stop along the way but when we land we won't be getting on another plane" I told her and gave her my 'Cullen grin' as she called it.

When we landed in Rio I waved down a cab and we set off for the docks. When the cab stop Bella looked at me like I was crazy "Cullen are you making me get on a boat?" she asked and I couldn't resisted "Yes Cullen I am!" her face lit up when I said our last name. We got on the boat and headed to the Island "How much longer?" she asked "About another half hour" I told her about 10 minutes later "Bella look there" I said pointing to the land ahead of us her jaw dropped. Not long after I docked the boat.

_Where are we?_

_This is Isle Esme_

_I Isle Esme?_

_It was a gift to mom from dad for her birthday about 10 years ago._

_He got her an island for her birthday?_

_Yes and she offered to let us use it for our honeymoon._

_Wow_

I helped Bella out of the boat and grabbed the bags "Just follow the path" I told her as she started walking. She stopped when she saw the house and asked "Hows come I've never heard of or seen pictures of this place?" "You've seen picture. All the pictures in the living room back home of me, Em, and Alice on the beach where taken here" I told her as as I showed her around the house.


	4. Honeymoon

I decided that Isle Esme was perfect for our honeymoon after our family went to Florida last summer Bella loved walking on the beach and swimming in the ocean with me. I walked into the big white room and had Bella follow me. Her jaw dropped when she saw the room "Edward this is to much you didn't have to do all of this for me" I put the bags on the bed and walked towards her she looked up as I backed her up until her back was to the wall and put both of my hands on the wall on either side of her head and looked her in the eye "Bella I did this for us because I know how much you love the beach and I wanted to me alone with you so this was the perfect place" I told her this and leaned in for a kiss which she melted into. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

_We are alone on this island?_

_Yes love for 2 weeks it's just you and me._

_Edward?_

_Humm?_

_It's Perfect._

_Im glad you like it'_

_Edward?_

_Yes my love?_

_Take me to the bed._

_Gladly!_

I carried her to the bed and laid her down not taking my eyes off hers. I pulled he t-shirt over her head and she did the same to me. I leaded down and kissed her neck as she started to remove my belt I nipped at her neck and she moaned into my ear and arched her back off the bed I took the chance and removed her bra. She began to unbutton my jeans and I did the same to hers and they where gone. I hovered over her again kissing her until we where both breathless but I didn't take my lips of her body I slowly kissed down her neck, her chest, and stopped at he stomach and looked up to see the smile I love on her face I placed my hand over her now visible baby bump and kissed it and continued down hooking both my hands into her panties and pulled them down her legs and dropped them on the floor and removed my bowers and went back to hovering over my _wife_. I put my right knee between her knees and moved it up slowly spreading her legs as I pinned her hands above her head on a pillow. I lined myself up with her and slowly be gain to make love to my wife.

When I woke the next morning Bella was still asleep so I took the chance and went to the kitchen to make break fest. I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I maid 2 plates and went back to the bed room Bella was still asleep. I sat the plates on the bed side table and sat down beside her and ran my hand along her check. "Bella it's time for break fest" I said and she opened her eyes "Umm what kind of break fest?" she asked "The kind that feeds my wife and baby" I said handing her a plate "I really like the other break fest" she said with a pout "After you eat love. I would really like to return home without my dad yelling at me about you not eating." I said and she rolled her eyes "Fine" she said and started eating her food "Wow this is really good" she said "I can cook Bella I just don't do it much. But I figured I will be cooking more often now with the baby and everything so way not start now" "Thank you"

We swam in the ocean, walked on the beach, hiked to the other side of the island, and took endless pictures. I was so happy just being alone with Bella but time flys when we are alone and we had been on the island for over a week now. And Bella was glowing her skin had a light tan now and she looked so relaxed I was dreading leaving to go home. I just wanted her to feel free while we still had the chance. I wasn't regretting the baby I just wish we could have more time like this before we started having kids.

Our honeymoon was going bye so fast we will be going home in 3 days and I still wanted to ask her about the letter she received from UV of Seattle. We both received our letters the day of the wedding and I wanted to know what hers said mine was an acceptance and if her was then he would be starting in a month.

_Bella I was wondering what your letter from UV of Seattle said?_

_What did yours say?_

_I got in._

_Edward that's great!_

_What did yours say?_

_Umm... I didn't get in._

_Then we will just take the year off and enjoy being married for a little while before the baby comes._

_No Edward you have to go. I'm fine with not getting in. I'll stay home and take care of the baby it's not a big deal to me._

_Bella I'm not going to leave you home alone all day to take care of the baby by yourself._

_I don't mind putting it off for a while. I want to stay home with the baby and you will be there after class it will workout fine._

_I'm not sure we will talk about it when we get home but for now I want to enjoy my wife!_

_Sounds like a plan to me Mr. Cullen_

_Mmm I bet it does Mrs. Cullen_

When I woke up the next morning Bella was laying across my chest and the sun streaming in the window made her skin look like silk. I stroked her check and she looked up at me and smiled but when she tried to lean up for a kiss she put her hand over her mouth and jumped out off the bed and ran for the bath room I followed and help her hair as she got sick. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day?" I asked when she stood to brush her teeth "Humm. What time is it?" she asked "It's 1 love you slept for a long time. 12 hours" I told her "Wow you must have really worn me out last night" she said with a smirk "Well we head home in 2 days and I want to spend as much time as I can in bed now because when we get home Alice is going to steal you away from me and we will hardly get anytime alone" I said matter of factly "True"

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but after reading a tone of story's on Fan Fiction all the ideas I had for this chapter where in those story's and I didn't want to write something that other people wrote before me. I will make it up to you all I have big plans for this story and won't stop writing until this story is done and if I have to I'll end up writing a sequel. Sorry it took so long my computer is really messed up right now.  
**


	5. The start of our new life

Everyone was waiting for us on the porch when we got home. Alice of course wanted Bella to got shopping with her, Rose, and mom. _At some point I will get the little pixie to understand that Bella hates to shop_ But because they wanted to got shopping for baby stuff Bella was happy to go with them. So us guys kissed our woman good bye and they were off to Port Angelous.

Em and Jaz helped me take our bags up to our room and went to get ready we decided that we would go watch a movie like we did when all the girl were out any other time. I saw Bella's letter from UV of Seattle on the dresser and wanted to see why she didn't get in. What I saw shocked me. _Isabella Swan, We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the UV of Seattle._

I wasn't shocked that she got in but why did she tell me she didn't? Why would she lie about this I knew how much she wanted to be a Writer? I pulled out my cell and sent her a text.

**B- We need to talk when you get home. -E**

**E- Ok? Whats going on?-B**

**B- We will talk about it later. -E**

**E- Ok. -B**

**B- I love you -E**

**E- I love you too. -B**

I'm so pissed that she would lie to me about something this big. What could she have been thinking when she told me she didn't get it? She showed have known I would find out.

I decided to not think about it until she explained and went to the movies with my dad, Em, and Jaz. After the movie we stopped and got some food to take home for the girls and and headed home. I saw moms car in the drive way so I knew they were home. We got the food and went inside. The girls showed us the stuff they got a baby book, blankets, socks, bottles, and some unisex clothes. Bella asked me what we needed to talk about and I told her we would talk later when we are alone. After we ate mom and dad went to bed and everyone else went down to the family room to watch a movie on the big screen TV. I went up to our room and put the letter in my pocket and layed on the bed waiting for Bella to come out of the bath room.

_Edward are you ready to talk?_

_Yes._

_What's going on? You seem mad about something?_

_You would been mad to if you found out your wife lied to you._

_What?_

_Bella why did you said you didn't get into UV of Seattle if you did?_

_What? How? Umm._

_I found your letter on the dresser when I brought our stuff up when we got home._

_Edward I.. Well.._

_Bella why did you lie to me?_

_With the baby coming I didn't want to go to school right away.._

_Wait you told me when we found out that we were going to have this baby that you still wanted to go to school._

_I do but I want to wait a while and stay home with the baby._

_Bella why didn't you talk to me about this?_

_I knew you would get mad so I wanted to wait and then you asked and it just came out. I don't understand why your so mad. I though you would want me to stay home with the baby._

"Bella I need a few minutes alone" I got out of the bed and walked to the bath room I needed to clear my head I didn't want to fight with Bella but that's whats going too happen if she thinks I would want her to put her career on hold. I would never ask her to do that. When I turned around she was in the doorway of the bath room. "Bella I really can't talk to you right now I don't want to fight with you please just give me some time " "Fine Edward but I don't see why your making such a big deal out of this" I smacked the palms of my hands off the sick it made a loud thud and Bella jumped. "Bella it is a big deal you told me that this was ok that you would still go to school in the fall. You lied to me in 4 years I've never lied to you not even once and it hurts that you would think that I would want you to not go to school. I would never ask you to not go. I want you to go. I don't want you to regret this none of this marrying me having this baby I don't want you to miss out on the life you would of had if I would have remembered the condom. I'm happy your pregnant and I'm happy we are married but I'm pissed that you lied to me." I walked past her and went to the bed I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and walked to the door "Where are you going? You promised you would never leave me!" she said and I could hear the sob coming as she spoke. "Yes I did promise you that and I won't brake my promise." I said as I walked back to the bed and climbed in on my side under the covers. "Edward?" Bella please not now. I'm really having a hard time controlling my temper and I don't want to blow up on you." I told her as I ruled to my side and looked out the window. She climbed into bed and I waited for her to fall asleep and I snuggled up behind her and put my hand on her stomach and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning still pissed off. I love her more than my own life but I can't just get over her lieing to me. Bella woke a little while later and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom I followed her and held her hair while she got sick. After I asked her if she was ok I went back to the bedroom to get dressed and went down stairs. Everyone was sitting down to eat so I grabbed mine and Bella's plate and went to the table and pulled out her chair. She came down a few minutes later and her eyes were red and blood shot she had been crying. She came over to sit down beside me and I couldn't stand to see her so upset I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Good morning love.. I'm sorry about last night.. When you finish eating lets go back up to our room and talk about it. Ok?" she smiled at me and nodded so I leaned down to her and kissed her until I knew she was dizzy. I grabbed her hand under the table and finished eating my food. "Bella, Edward after breakfast I would like for you to come down to my office. I'd like to do another ultra sound?" "Do you think something could be wrong?" Bella asked as she looked at me "Umm it's not that but I think it's something you will want just between you until we know for sure" "Ok" Bella and I said together.

We walked down to dads office the door was open "Come on in kids" dad said from behind his desk. We went in and I shut the door and sat on the couch with Bella on my lap even at almost 4 mouths pregnant she was still as light as a feather. "Dad can you tell us what is going on?" I asked "Sure lets head back to the exam room and do the ultra sound it's nothing bad I just think there's something going on with my grandchild that we should know" he said this smiling. We went back to the exam room and Bella laided back on the table and I lifted her shrit she looked like she was 5 or 6 months. Dad put the gel on her stomach and started the scan. "Wow.. Edward, Bella it's" he trailed off I looked at the screen "Twins!" I said shocked "Yes kids it looks like your having twins!" I squeezed Bella's hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Oh" Bella said looking at me with tears in her eyes "Dad can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" "Yes son" he said as he stood and walked out of the room and shot the door.

_Bella are you ok?_

_Umm.. A little shocked_

_I know me to but you look scared_

_Well.._

_Bella?_

_I am Edward look at me I'm huge and I'm not even 4 months yet. What if I can't last another 5 months? What if I lose these babys Edward?_

_Bella calm down we will talk to dad and see what all we can do. The babys and you will be fine. I promise._

Dad came back in and printed out a few photos and we went back in to talk about whats going on "Bella with our small figure and the size of the baby's now I don't think that you will make it full term but if you can make it 3 and a half more months things will be fine. Normal twin pregnancy only make it to between 7 and 8 months. Your going to have to avoid stress as much as possible and take it easy on your feet. But both baby's and your self look perfect I don't see any problems" "What shouldn't I do." "For now you can do what ever you would like but in a month or so we will talk about things to aviod" We tell dad not to tell anyone that we plan to tell them after we know the sex of the baby's. He gives us the photos and Bella and I make our way back to our room..

_Bella I think we should talk about last night now._

_Ok_

_I don't understand why you lied to me about this and why would you think I would want you to put off your career? I would never ask you to do that._

_I don't understand why your so mad about me wanting to be home with the baby.. baby's._

_Because you didn't talk to me about this. You know you can talk to me about anything. And when did you plan on telling me?_

_I decided this before we got married. I know I can talk to you about anything. And I was going to tell you last night but you got all mad after you read the letter and you wouldn't let me explain. And then you tried to leave._

I started to walk towards her I could see fear in her eyes and tears running down her face as she backed away from me. I kept walking towards her until she was against the walk I put my hands on the wall on either side of her head. I leaned down to look in her eyes and told her "Bella never be afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you. I'm mad and I really don't want to fight with you. Your right I did promise you I wouldn't leave you and I never will I'm sorry I upset you but you have to understand why I'm mad. You could have talked to me about this, you can talk to me about anything. I've decided that your not staying home alone with the baby's while I'm at school. We will both take a year off and talk about it after this these little ones are a year old. Ok?" I asked and put my hands on our baby's and leaned down to kiss her. "Ok" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me "I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to upset you and I'll never lie to you again." she said as I picked her up and carried her to our bed.

I layed her down and removed my clothes and slowly removed hers as well.I climbed on top of her and leaned down to kiss her she smiled on my lips and said "Well it seems our children don't plan on letting us enjoy this position for much longer" I look down and saw what she meant "Well if there nice they won't make daddy leave mommy alone in a month or so" "Oh that won't happen I don't care if we are not aloud to have sex we still will we can just take it easy" I kissed along her jaw and down her neck she moaned and fisted her hands in my hair trying to pull me closer to her. I bit down on her neck and sucked hard and was rewarded with another loud moan. I'm so glad I locked the door. "Bella you have to be quite" she nodded and I trailed kisses down her body. I stopped and kissed her inner thigh then bit down and sucked and did the same to her other thigh. I licked up her folds and blew cool air on her clit cousing her to shiver and moan. I licked her clit and blew again and her hips started to buck I put my arm over her pelvis bone to hold her in place and did it again. "Edward please?" "Please what baby?" "Please keep going." "Yes ma'am" I licked her clit and ran my tongue over her center and then thrust a finger in she screamed my name "Bella you have to be quite or we'll have to stop doing this and I really don't want to stop doing this" I said as I curled my finger inside her cousing another moan good if she keeps moaning like that im going to lose it in more ways then one. I added another finger and thrust faster as I flicked her clit with my tongue. I felt her start to tighten up on my fingers so I licked faster and she came moaning my name over and over I slowed down my thrust and let her ride out her orgasm. When she was calm I kissed back up her body coming to a stop at her lips. I positioned myself at her center crushed my mouth to hers and thrust in in one long quick thrust. She screamed into my mouth I smiled on her lips and I pulled out slowly and thrust in fast and hard again and caught another one of her screams in my mouth I whispered in her ear and ask "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" "No but I feel" "What do you fe... What was that?" "Did you feel that to?" "Yeah did I just get kicked?" "I think you did daddy you shook them up so they are getting even with you" "Maybe we should stop" "Why" "Bella I was being to rough and I could have hurt one of you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry"I started to pull out but she wrapped her legs around me "No, don't stop Edward if it was to much I would have told you I'm fine there fine keep going please!" "Fine" I slowly pushed back in and moaned at how deep I went with her legs wrapped around me. "Bella.. Ohh soo good" "I love you Edward" "I love you too Bella" I kissed her and she moaned into my mouth as she started to tighten around me. I wasn't gonna last much longer I reached down and rubbed her clit in slow firm circles causing her to came moaning my name just as I came moaning hers.

Bella went to get a shower while I maid the bed and ordered us a pizza "Edward?" "Yes love?" "What is all of this?" she asked walking out of the bathroom wearing a white nighty with matching panties pointing at all of the marks I left on her "Umm ya about those you see I umm... shit Isabella I can't think with you standing there like that." she smirked at me and walked over to the bed and laid down "Which movie do you want to watch?" she asked I heard the door bell ring _saved by the bell_ "You pick I'm gonna go.. Um fuck what was I gonna Oh the pizza" my wife will be the death of me.


	6. Gifts, Questions, and Sexes

Sorry I've taken so long to update I had this whole story written in a note book and some how the note book is gone but luckly of all the stories i had written in the note book this was my favorite to write and I still remember the whole thing. So heres the next chapter so maybe my mom and aunt can get off my back about wanting another chapter... NOTE TO ALL IF YOUR AUNT EVER ASKS WHAT YOUR USER NAME IS ON FANFICTION DON'T GIVE IT TO HER IF YOU HAVE A STORY POSTED THAT YOU DON'T WANT YOU MOTHER TO READ...

I got the pizza and stopped in the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water before i headed back up to our room, i got there it was drak and Bella was no where to be found. "Bella?" "..." "Bella?" she still didn't answer "Isabella where are you and why is it drak in here?" I turned on the light and turned to find my wife in her white nighty on her knees in the middle of our bed with a blue box in front of her. "Bella what is that?" "Well with everything going on I never got a chance to give you your wedding gift, so I'll give it to you now" she said and licked her lips and i galped "Now put down the pizza and come open your gift!" "Umm... Okay? but can I maybe?" "Oh trust me you can open that up next." i sat the pizza on the stand and walled to the bed sat down and grabbed the blue box opened it and looked at her with what im sure was a dumd look on my face "Bella how did you get this?" "The money that mom and dad left me" "Bella its to much you didn't have to do that" "I know but its something I know you wanted and wouldn't buy for yourself" "Thats for sure" in the box was a set of keys and a picture of Vanquish the car i've wanted since the day i got my licence "Bella I know how much this cost and I could never repay you for this" "See thats where your wrong just loving me is all the payment i need" "God Bella I love you so much" i dropped the keys on the bed and kissed her with everything i had she moaned when my hand traveled down her ribs "God Edward I need you so bad please" "Anything you want love" I laid her back and worked her nighty off "Bella your so beautiful" i kissed down her chest to her belly "Your mother is the most selfless person I know trust me her love will overwhelm you in the most wonderful ways" and i kissed our babies and spent the rest of the night showing her how much she ment to me.

**2 weeks later**

"Bella are you ready to find out what we are having?" the smile she gave me i haven't seen since her parents were alive i was happy to see her so full of life and in that moment i knew that if Charlie was still here (had he not killed me for getting his baby girl pregnant at 18) he would have excepted that this is the life Bella truly wanted and I would do anything to make sure that she had everything she ever wanted. "More then you will ever know but when we find out can we keep it a secret until Jazzs birthday?" "Whatever you want love" "Bella!" Alice yelled "I need you" she sound like she was on the verge of panic. After Bella left the room I went to talk to my mom

_Mom?_

_whats up dear_

_I want to ask Bella if she would like to buy a house and move out_

_Dear you know you don't have to move out you and Bella and the baby can stay here as long as you would like_

_I know and i have something to tell you just don't tell anyone else we plan to tell everyone at Jazzs party_

_Okay_

_Mom it's twins_

_Twins? I get to grandbabys oh Edward this is lovely how long have you known?_

_Since that morning dad wanted to do another scan_

_Edward thats been almost a month_

_I know but we wanted it to be a saprise_

_Okay ill let you of the hook this time_

_Thanks ma but about moving out i want to have a home that is just ours and lets face it its hard to be newly weds when_ _you live with your wifes bother lives in the same house and you have to lock your door to have sex with your wife_

_To much information Edward its one thing to think your childern are having sex its another to hear them admit it_

_Mom she's pregnant even if we didn't tell you im sure you would have figured it out but the point is can i have access to my trustfund to buy a house_

_Edward you've had access since you got married thats the way the fund is set up you can access it at 25 or when you get married which ever comes first_

_Okay cool_

_But Edward_

_Ya_

_Don't move to far away_

_Never ma_

"Edward are you ready to go?" Bella asked she looked a little upset "Bella whats wrong?" "nothing everything is fine" then she mumbled 'i hope' under her breath. I waited until we were in the car "Bella whats going on I heard you say I hope?" "Its not my place to tell you" "Is something wrong with Alice?" "Not wrong per sa shes just scared Jazz won't stand by her like you did for me.. oh shoot" what would Jasper have to stand by Alice fo.. on no "Bella is Alice pregnant?" "Shes not sure but she freaking out so i told her i would get her a test when we leave the doctors. You can't tell her I told you I promised I would keep it a secret until she knew for sure but I told her I know Jazz would be there for her no matter what.. Can we change the subject?" i guess now is as good a time as any "What do you you thing about moving out?" "Wait what?" "I was just thinking we could move out and buy a house so we could have our own home for our kids to grow up in. We don't have to move far away just a place that is our own" "When?" "When ever you want I just think we need our own space we are still newly weds and I wan't my wife to myself for a while. We don't have much time before the babies are born and i want some us time for a while" "Okay when can we start looking?" "Whenever you want love" "Okay lets start looking tomorrow" wow that was easy.

"Isabella Cullen?" we stood and followed the nurse "Have a set and the doctor will be right in" we sat and talked for a few minutes until dad came in "Hello Bella, Edward are you ready to see what your having" "More then you can imagin" Bella said and i smiled and nodded. He had Bella lay back and lift her shirt. He started the scan and the room filled with a loud echo of thumping "Both heart beats are great now let check the sex." he mored the wond and smiled "Looks like baby A is gonna be a daddy's girl" Bella smiled and looked at me i couldn't take my eyes of the screen a girl we are going to have a little girl wow now there will be to women that have my heart in a vise "And baby B is a boy" one of each "Edward it's like you and Ali all over again" "God I hope not she has way to much energy I may be 18 dad but I don't think I could keep up with a kid with her energy" "Well ill print you off a few photos and you can be on your way everything else looks good and from the looks of the scans the babys are the right length and weight for there gesetation. "Dad we are gonna wait until Jaspers party to tell everyone that we are having twins and what the sex of them are" "Okay i won't say a word"


	7. Big Changes

Chapter 7

When we got home that night Bella took Alice the test and I got on the computer and started looking for a house Bella would like so I had something to show her when she came to bed a few hours later. When Bella came in her face was tear stained and that could only mean one thing "Ali's Pregnant" she nodded "How's she doing?" "She's upset and doesn't know how to tell Jazz. She wants us to be there when she tells him. Can you run down and get him and met us in the family room?" "Sure love" I got up gave her a kiss and walked down to the the kitchen.

_Hey Jazz can you come up here for a minute _

_Ya jut let me put this stuff away_

_Ok i'll be in the family room_

_Ok_

I headed back up the steps in a dazz. How did our life's change so much in a year don't get me wrong I couldn't be happier with what my life has become but that's alot of changes in just a short time. I'm gonna be a father my best friend is gonna be a father. A year ago Jazz and I saw or self's in college and trying to find a way to ask our women to marry us. Now I'm married with 2 kids on the way and Jazz has had a ring burning a whole in his pocket for month's now.

I walked into the family room and saw my sister in a chair crying her eyes out. "Bella Jazz is on his way up can you wait outside for him I need to talk to Ali for a sec" she looked at me then Alice and nodded and kissed my chest on her way out the door closing it behind her. I walked to Alice and knelt down in front of her

_Ali what's wrong?_

_He's going to hate me for this he's gonna leave me and it's all my fault._

_No he's not he love's you as much as I love Bella he will stand by you and this is not your fault. It happends. We are all here for you two. I'm not gonna tell you it's not scary because it is but it's also gonna be the best thing to ever happen to you. I've never been so happy and scared in my life. But you can do this. If I can I know you can and I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to._

_I know. I don't think I can tell him Edward please please do it for me._

_You know I'd do anything for you and know matter what that will never change._

_Thank you. I love you Edward_

_I love you to sis_

I hugged her and went to open the door to let them in. As soon as Jazz walked in he saw Alice and ran to her "Baby what's wrong are you ok?" she didn't answer "Edward what's wrong with her?"he asked "Maybe you should sit down"i told him he noddedand picked her up and put her on his lap "Ok start talking I can't stand seeing her like this" I cleared my throut "Jazz she's pregnant" he looked at me for a few minutes then tilted Ali's head to look at her "Are you pregnant Alicat" he asked, in a whisper she said "Yes" "Why are you crying is something wrong with having my baby Alice Cullen?" he asked with mock hurt and a smile on his face. Alice looked at me and back at Jasper "Wait your not mad?" she asked "Why would I be mad it's not like we didn't plan to have kids someday. I just wish I would have the guts to do what I've wanted to do for over 6 months now." "What is it Jazzy" he stood and put Ali on her feet as I pulled Bella to stand in front of me "Watch this" i whispered in her ear. Jasper pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee "Mary-Alice Cullen I'm already gonna be a father can you make me a husband. Will you marry me?" and my pregnant pixie sister who was crying just moment's ago had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face as she stared bouncing up and down saying "Yes" Jasper held her hips "Damn woman you need to stop doing that or this baby will be born dizzy." I laughed "Jazz just hope he/she doesn't have there mothers energy." Jazz went pale and Bella, Alice, and I all laughed harder. We left them in there little bubble and went to our room.

Bella went in the closet to get ready for bed and I headed to the shower. When I got out and was getting dressed Bella peeked her head in "Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth." I nodded "Of course love" I turned back to my finish getting dressed. A few secounds later I heard the water running I put my clothes in the hamper and turned to the sink and frooze (I may have gulped as well) there in a light blue teddy was my very pregnant very beautiful wife. It tied around her neck and behind her back flaired out over the babys and came down to her hip, she had on a pair of matching boy shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. I growned. She looked at me in the mirror "Is something wrong?" haha like she needed to ask "No. Nothings wrong. But how many of those do you have?" I asked pointing to the teddy "Rose and Alice each got me s few and I have the ones I got" "How many?" "Umm 15. Maybe more, this is only the second one I've worn" I nodded and walked out to the bedroom. She can't keep wearing them and expecting me not to get extremly horny. Don't get me wrong I'm not deprived but we haven't had sex in almost to weeks and the last time we did lets just say there are some things you don't want to hear your wife say when your making love to her (I'm going to puke being one of them) ya I don't want to go there. She came out and climbed in bed her face was tired stained "What's wrong love?" "You don't want me anymore" WAIT!WHAT? "What?" "You haven't touched me in a while I know I'm getting big but you said my belly looked sexy and now you don't touch me. Why?" "Oh god I'm an ass. Baby trust me I want you. I just didn't think you were in the mood for that" I pulled her to me "Bella you are sexy and I ALWAYS want you" I shifted her on top of me and pulled the strings on her back and the ones around her neck and threw the top to the ground. "Bella never think that I don't want you, I want you all the time. It's just I didn't know if you would be in the mood for this." "Edward in case you haven't noticed I'm 20 weeks pregnant and I crave you constanly" i smiled "Well I did tell you I would give you everything you craved." So I did just that until we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning I woke with Bella still wrapped in my arms and her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair and she started to stur. "Mmm good morning" she hummed "Good morning love." i said with a kiss to her head "So I was looking at a few houses last night before we talked to Ali and Jazz would you like breackfest in bed and we can look at them together" i asked "That sounds perfect can you go get the food while I use the restroom?" "Apple or Orange juice?" "Apple please" I got up and put on some basketball shorts and helped her out of bed.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw mom and dad at the table "I'm gonna take Bella breackfest in bed so we can look at houses online" i sais as i grabbed our plates and poured us two glasses of juice mom nodded while dad just look at me oddly. "Edward" he called as I was walking out with the tray of food. I stopped and waited for him "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and the way you have takin to married life and inpending fatherhood. You didn't just step up because you had to you did this because it's something you want I know it's not always easy but you are doing a wonderful job" i nooded

_I have a question _

_Ok shoot_

_Bella and I are looking for a house close by and I was wondering if.._

_If you could buy Charlie and Renee's_

_Well ya I haven't said anything to Bella about it yet but Iwas thinking it would be great to keep it in the family and I would like to raise our kids in the house she grew up in_

_Talk to Bella about it and if shes ok with it ill start the paperwork_

_Thanks dad for everything_

_That's what parents are for you will see soon_

When i got back to our room Bella was sitting on the bed with my laptop.

_Breackfest_

_Thank you i'm starving _I sat the tray down and got in bed beside her and put her food in front of her

_Bella I was thinking what would you say if we bought your old house. If talked to dad he said if it's what you want he will start the paperwork and we could still be close if we need anything and lets face it if we more then walking distance away mom will go crazy and with you being pregnant ill be the one that she goes nuts on_

_You would really do that?_

_Yes. You loved that house and I want to be able to tell our kids this is the house you mom grew up in and where there grandma and grandpa Swan lived._

_So I guess we found our house huh_

_I guess we did_

Bella and I both grew up with money my dad is a doctor hers was a cop my mom is an interier disigner hers was a lawyer. The house Bella grew up in is the same as mine only hers hads a 3 car garuge where mine has a pool house. My father owns it now Charlie left it to him to sell and spit the money between Bella, Rose, and Jasper.

We talked about the house and what she wanted to keep and we decided that me, her, Jazz, Ali, Rose, and Em would go over and go through it together so Jazz and Rose could get anything they wanted that belonged to Charlie and Renee as well. We got online and ordered some stuff for the nurserys along with some stuff we would need for the house. By the time we were done it was almost 2 in the after noon and mom brough us up some sandwiches and soup for lunch we ate and laid down for a nap. If theres one thing I've Iearned its that pregnant woman love it's sleep.

I woke a few hours later to my wife placeing kisses to my neck "Mmm Bella please?" "Please what Edward?" "Please" her hand moved down my chest "Please don't stop" "I don't plan on stopping" i closed my eyes and prayed that the twins would not cockblock me and that the 'anytime sickness' as Bella called it would not make this end.

My hands moved to her hips as she set up and tugged my hair. I lifed her top and removed it throwing it to the floor and flipped her onto her back and slide her shorts down her legs. The only thing between us were her panties and my short and the way Bellla was pulling at my short it was to much for her. I let her work my shorts down has I kissed her neck. "Edward" she pouted when I set up but when she saw me taking off my shorts she didn't protest anymore. After my shorts were gone i hooked my fingers in her underwear and pulled them down adding them to the pile on the floor. I moved to hover over her and felt the bump was it really that big last night. I rolled to my back taking her with me "Edward what? I don't know how." "Bella relax I'll help you." she took a moment but nodded. "Here" i lifted her "straddle my hips" she did as i said and put her hand on my chest i did what i needed to "now ease your way down" i put my hands back on her hips as she sank down on me at about half way she hissed "Are you ok?" i asked "Ya you just feel bigger" "I know but i'm not I just go deeper" she nodded and sank the rest of the way down onto me "OK?" "Now left with your knees and set the pace" she bit her lip and looked down she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her front "Bella drop it" I said when I pulled the sheet away from her. I sat up and kissed her put my hands back on her hips and lifted her and brought her back down she moaned and her head rolled to the side she put her hands on my chest and started a rocking motion "theres my girl" i said kissing her neck she pushed down hard and rocked her hips again I growned and she giggled ''is something funny'' i asked she didn't speck but did it again and giggled I shifted my hips up "how about now?" i did it again "no" she sqweaked "i didn't think so she rock to me and shifted to her after a while i felt the tighting in my gut and Bella tighting around me so I moved her faster and shifted my hips faster. It didnt take long for her to start calling my name as she road out her orgasim and i came kissing her neck. She laid her head on my chest to catch her breath after our breathing retured to normal she rolled to her side "See it was nothing to worry about it was pretty great to me" i said robbing her bump "that was great but now i'm tired" i laughed and pulled her close to me "Sleep Mrs. Cullen wouldn't want you to be falling asleep at dinner" "No wouldn't want that husband or not Jazz might hit you this time" i chuckled and hummed her to sleep and I fell asleep not long after.


	8. Just a normal life

Chapter 8

The day Alice and Jasper annouced they are pregnant was a trip. Mom cried she was so happy, dad cried because his baby girl was having a baby Em was shocked that Ali and I are both becoming parents but everyone was happy for them.

It took a few days to sort though all of Renee and Charlie's stuff and there where a few brake downs from Bella and Rose but in the end they had gotten everything they wanted to keep and we packed up everything else and sent it to good will. It took us about 2 weeks to get all of our stuff moved in and 's still weird not living at home anymore but Bella and I love having our own home.

Now Bella, Ali, Rose, and mom are planning a party for Jazz's birthday in 2 days so Bella and I are headed to the mall to buy him a gift from each baby to tell everyone the sex and that we are having twins.

_So what do you think we should get for Uncle Jazz _i asked robbing Bella's belly she smile and put her hand on top of mine

_Well there are these really cute t-shirt that I was looking at a few months back one says "My Nephew Says I'm The Poop" as in the shit you know and the other one says "My Niece Calls Me Unkky Charming" I was thinking we could get him those and a few other shirts and mix them up so when he see's the second one it will make him think a little. What do you think?_

_I think thats a great idea. And we could get him a that laptop he's been looking at._

_Okay_

Walking through the mall with my 6 month pregnant wife was not easy. Her feet are swallon her back hurts and she had to take a bathroom break every half hour, but if I asked her if she wanted to sit and rest for a while she would snap and say "just because I'm pregnant don't mean I can't walk" so I gave up after a while and just kept my mouth shut and followed her. After we got the shits from the babys we stopped at Jazz's favorite store to get a few shirts he would like. Next we stopped and get his new laptop then we head home.

We got home around dinner time so while I got the bags out of the car and put in our room Bella started dinner. I took the bads over to our closet and put them on the shelf. I ran down to see if Bella need any help with dinner but as I walked in the kitchen she was just putting it in the oven. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour" "Ok what di you wanna do until then?" she smiled "I bet I can think of something" and she walked up to me and pushed me back against the walk and started kissing my neck when I moaded she giggled and walked away. I don't know what she thinks shes doing but she isn't gonna start something and then walk away. So I walk up behing her and wrap my arms around her sholders

_And where do you think your going?_

_To watch TV_

_Haha no your not you started something you need to finish_

_But my show is on_

_I think I can entertain you love_

_Hmmm I bet you can_

I walked her to the couch "Edward do I look small enough to do this on a couch?" "Bella believe it or not your not as big as you think you are i've seen women at 6 months pregnant with twins and your not as big as some of them" she rolled her eyes. I sat on the couch and pulled her on my lap to stradle me "see you fit" I mumbled as I lifted her shirt over her head and started kissing her neck. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back so she could take my shirt off when that was gonna her hand started to work my buckle to my belt and the zipper of my jeans I lifted up and pushed my jeans and boxers down then lifted Bella to rid her of the rest of her cloths. When she settled back on my lap I shifted forword so she would be more comfy I didn't want to put to much pressure on the baby's. "Is this ok?" she nodded and just as we were about to start "Bella what are you doing tomor...oh i'm so sorry you guys" i grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us as fast as i could in hopes that Alice did see to much

_Damnit Alice have you ever heard of a door bell_

_I'm sorry Edward I didn't think you would being doing that_

_I locked the door how did you get in_

_I have a key for emergencys_

_Not anymore hand it over when you learn to ring the bell you will get it back_

_I'm sorry_

_It's ok Alice what did you need_

_I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow I have a doctors appointment and Jazz can't miss class because he has a big test and I don't wanna go alone_

_Calm down what time is your appointment_

_12:30_

_Ok we can go to your appointment and then out to lunch_

_Thank you Bella and sorry again_ then she left

_Edward you didn't have to get so upset she didn't know what we were doing_

_But this is our house Bella _

_Yes but that doesn't mean they are not welcome here anytime_ she stood and started to get dressed

_I know but it's our house it would been nice if they atleast used the bell I shouldn't have to worry about someone walking in when I'm trying to have sex with my wife_

_Thats why we have a bedroom Edward_

_Thats one of the reasons we have our own house so when we need privacy we can have it. I'm not trying to pull away from the family but at some point they need to understand that we have our own lives and we need our own space_

_I'm sorry I will talk to Alice but I am giving her back her key tomorrow _

_Ok_

The oven begain to beep so Bella walked to the kitchen to get dinner and I went to set the table and grab drinks. I knew I upset Alice but that the ladt thing I would ever want my little sister to see and god forbid if Jasper was with her my wife or not i'm pretty sure he would have hit me if I had walked in on him and Alice i know I would have hit him. This is so not how I wanted this night to good.

Bella sat at the table and we ate in silance I could tell she was still upset with me I just wish she could see were I was coming from. Ok and I may be a little pissed that I got cockblocked again but really everytime I try to get anything the last few weeks someone or something always gets in the way add to that that Bella is pregnant with twis and said twins are playing kick ball with her bladder so she has to pee every half hour yeah it doesn't make for much play time for mommy and daddy.

After dinner I washed the dishes while Bella went and watched TV for a while. She haasn't said much to me since earlyer and now it was starting to bug me so after the dishes were done I asked her if she needed anything when she said she was fine I told her I was going to take a shower I needed to find a way to fix this whole thing it's so stupid to fight over something so dumb but if she won't talk to me I don't see how I can. I finish my yet again cold shower and brushed my teeth when I went to the bedroom Bella was laying on the bed she looked like she was sleeping. I walked over and bent down in front of he and brushed my hand over her cheak her eyes flutered open "do you want to take a shower?" "yeah i'm just so tried and my back hurts" "i'll run you a bath and then you can sleep" she nodded so I headed back to the bathroom and ran her a bath in the jaquzi tube and turned on the jets hoping they would help her sore back. I carried her to the bathroom and took off her clothes and sat her in the tube she moaned as the jets hit her back "this feels nice thank you" i kissed her head anything for you love and i'm sorry about earlyer i know your still upset with me but i'll talk to Alice tomorrow and fix this whole thing" she shook her head "i'm not upset with you, i know you wouldn't try to push the family away i've just been so hormonal these last few weeks and I take it out on you and I shouldn't and I'm sorry" "it's fine i understand you have alot on your mind right now but i'm here for you i'm by your side every step of the way" she finished her bath and stood i wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out and she brushed her teeth than walk to our room to dress while i drained the tub and put the dirty clothes in the hamper.

_Edward?_

_Yes_

_Can we talk_

_Sure love whats on your mind_

_I'm starting to freck out about this whole giving birth thing_

_Ok whats frecking you out ok dumb question. you know i'll be with you every step of the way i'll be right there holding your hand even if you do yell at me and tell me you hate me like that woman did on that show we watched the other day and you can even say your going to rip my dick off just please don't really do it_

_Everyone says it's hard when it's just one I have two to push out I don't think I will be able to do it_ _and I really don't even wanna think about the pain_

_What can I do to make it easyer_

_Have them for me_

_Well I can't do that but you know if I could I would do it in a heartbeat you know how I feel about seeing you in pain and it's worse when I'm powerless to stop it_

_I know I've heard that men say that to there wives just to make them happy but I know you really would if you could_

_If at any point you want to talk about any of this or anything else I'm right here and I always will be_

_I love you Edward_

_I love you too_

We laid down and I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my chest "Bella have you thought of any names yet?" i asked i know i've got a few in mind but i would let her tell me first if she had any in mind "no i want something different but I can't come up with anything" "I have one of each in mind" "What are they" "For baby girl I was thinking Renesme Carlie Cullen and for baby boy Masen Charlie Cullen I want something with our parents names" i felt her smile on my chest "Those are perfect. So we have names now we just need the babys" "It won't be long now love" i kissed her head and and hummed the babys a lullaby and we feel asleep tangled together under the blankets and slepted peacefully.

**AN: I was going to leave you a cliffy just for my aunt and mom but there are others that read the story so I couldn't do that to you guys. Leave me a review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen next. I had surgrey a few days ago so I'm off work for a few more days so I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**CherryEB **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day of Jasper's birthday party Bella and I wrapped his shirts and laptop last night we figured we will give him our gifts last because it will be nuts once everyone knows about the twins. We are not gonna tell anyone their names yet we decided to wait until they come and everyone can meet Masen and Renesme face to face.

_Bella are you about ready the party starts in 10 minutes_

_Yeah I can't find my black flats_

_The ones with the black ribbon?_

_Yeah_

_There right here _she walked down the steps with a smirk on her face

_What would I do without you?_

_Probably go bare foot_

_Is that one of those bare foot and pregnant jokes because if so I think you need some new material? _

I rolled my eyes. She's been in a pretty good mood today which is great because her hormones are really started to go crazy one second she's laughing and the next she's crying. If it wasn't for my dad last night I'm pretty sure she would have killed me over a bubble bath. Yeah I know I don't get it either so don't feel bad.

She put her shoe's on and I grabbed the bags and we walked next-door. Everything was ready and we were just waiting for Jasper to get home when all hell broke loose. Rose and Em walked in fighting.

_Damnit Emmet I told you NO_

_Rose it would just be for a year 2 tops_

_NO_

_And I don't get a say_

_Emmet I'm not moving to London for 2 years _mom looked at Em

_Why would you move to London _she asked

_Mom I got a job offer but I would have to move to London it's only a year maybe 16 months_

_Ok let's talk about this later. Jasper will be here soon._

Rose walked into the kitchen followed by Bella and Alice. You could tell she was upset she's never been that far away from her sister and brother for longer than 2 weeks since her parents passed away.

Everyone came back to the living room when Jazz got home. It wasn't a surprise party but he was shocked when he came in. Mom and Alice made his favorite dinner and we all sat down to eat and then had cake. After we went back to the living room Jazz started opening gifts. Em and Rose got him a Kindle with all his favorite books on it. Alice got him concert tickets to his favorite band. Mom and dad got him 2 plane tickets to Miami and $2000 for the trip. I handed him the bag with the laptop. He thanked everyone for his gifts and Bella told him there was one more and handed him the other bag with the shirts. He pulled them out one by one he came to the one from Renesme first and everyone turned and looked at us "Your having a girl?" he asked with a smile and Bella nodded everyone started talking about little girl stuff that they could buy as Jazz went back to his shirts. He stopped and looked at the shirt again and looked at us "Wait" he looked at the shirt again and then at Bella "Twins?" he asked and the room went silent Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz looking at us like they had missed something big. Mom knowing about the twins just wanted to know the sex of the second baby she grabbed the shirt and smiled so big it had to hurt her face. Bella being the smart ass I knew she could be says "Oh yeah did we forget to tell you its twins?" she asked still laughing at the look on their faces. Emmet spoke first "No shit" followed by an "Ow mom that hurt" after she smacked him in the back of the head. Alice started bouncing up and down clapping. Jazz and Rose just kept looking at us like we had just given them the answer to immortality. After a while they congratulated us and went back to talking about the babies. It ended up being a very good night and Bella and I headed home around 10 showered and went to bed.

9 days later Bella hit 32 weeks. She wasn't really in the mood to do much walking so when it came to shopping for the twins we ended up shopping online. Bella had a check list of everything the babies would need and so far we almost have everything on it. Mom, Alice, and Rose had a baby shower planned for March 22nd three weeks before the babies are due so I'm pretty sure that will handle what is left of the list.

**AN: I know I jumped ahead a bit but trust me even after the twins come this store still has a ways to go.**

***********************A MONTH LATER**********************

"Bella what has gotten into you?" I asked as she pushed me down on the bed and ripped open the button up shirt I was wearing. The sound of the button's hitting the floor made her smile even wider. "Tomorrow is your birthday and we will be spending the day with the family but today I get you all to myself and I plan to take advantage of it as much as I can" "Hmm I like the sound of that" I replied pulling her shirt over her head.

At 36 weeks pregnant Bella's libido spiked to an all time high and to say that I am loving every minute of it would be an understatement. I also doesn't hurt that tomorrow is my birthday so my wife is being extra giving true me when I say that birthday say that birthday sex is the best thing EVER. I rolled her on her back and stood to remove my jeans and boxers then worked her sweats and panties down her legs leaving me naked and her clad in just a bra which would be going very soon. She sat up and I removed it. I climbed up the bed and pulled her to straddle my hips when she was where I wanted her I pushed inside her and watched as her head rolled back and an erotic moan escaped her lips. "God baby do you realize how beautiful you look right now?" I asked as I slowly began to roll my hips. I pulled her down to kiss her lips and then I was lost in the amazing sight and feel of my wife the only thing that could be heard in our room was Bella's soft moans and my growing as we rocked together for what felt like hours until I felt Bella coming undone which made me come sighing her name.

As we laid there waiting for our breathing to return to normal I heard Bella moan in pain and I looked to see her with her hand on her belly and holding her breath. "Bella what's wrong?" I ask panicked. She didn't answer right away and rolled over to do something anything I could think of but what could I do when I don't know what's wrong "Edward relax that's not the first time that's happened. It's the Braxton Hicks that we talked about with your dad last week." She looked fine now so I just nodded and robbed her bump for a few minutes then asked if she needed anything to eat or drink. She asked for a bottle of water so I put on my boxers and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed her water and a glass of ice and headed back to our room. Bella was standing in the middle of the room with a shocked look on her face "Love what's wrong?" I asked panicked again "Edward I think my water just broke."


	10. It was all leading to this moment!

_Previous_

_She asked for a bottle of water so I put on my boxers and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed her water and a glass of ice and headed back to our room. Bella was standing in the middle of the room with a shocked look on her face "Love what's wrong?" I asked panicked again "Edward I think my water just broke."_

She thinks her what just did what? I put the bottle on the dresser and walked over to her. I followed her eyes and saw her legs were wet and the carpet at her feet was as well. "Bella are you ok?" I started to panic we knew this could happen at any time, so I knew not to worry that something is wrong but in all honesty I'm scared out of my mind "I'm fine but I don't think that was a Braxton Hicks contraction I had a little while ago I'm pretty sure it was the real thing." She seemed so calm shouldn't she be freaking out right now? "Do you want to get in the shower and get cleaned up?" I asked trying to remember what I should be doing "Yeah um can you grab the clock on the way in the hall and bring it into the bathroom so we can time the contractions if I get another before in done?" I nodded and ran to grab the clock and ran back to Bella she was headed for the bathroom so I grabbed her water and followed her in. I hung the clock on the rack on the bathroom door and handed her her water and started the shower. Bella's calm was slowly calming me as well. By the time the shower warm enough I was calm and had remembered everything I needed to do.

_Bella do you want me to call my dad_

_Not yet let's time a few contractions and then we will can him. _I nodded and helped her in the shower. She grabbed my hand when I went to let her go.

_Are you going to join me? You know in case… _I cut her off

_You don't need to explain. And yes I will join you. _I said stepping out of my boxers and into the shower. Bella began to rub her lower back and moan.

_What is it love?_ I asked glancing at the clock just in case

_My back is really sore and the rubbing seems to help doll the pain a bit._

_Come here. _I pulled her to me so her and wrapped my arms around her back and began slowly rubbed her lower back. We stood like that for a while until Bella looked you at me with a pained look in her eye.

_Are you having another? _She nodded and held my shoulders tightly and started to whimper in pain.

_Love, breath through it and focus on my voice. You're doing great just try and relax into me I've got you. _I tried to keep her calm but between the look of pain on her face and the sounds she made because of said pain I'm pretty sure I was also trying to keep myself calm. Flashes of the past 36 weeks ran through my head.

**The first time Bella and I had sex and realizing I forgot the condom.** _"Bella are you ok?" I asked "Yes just waiting for the pain" I pushed in more and was met with resistance "Bella relax" and when I felt her relax I said "I love you" and pushed the rest of the way in "Owwwwww" she cried and I froze she had her hands in my hair and she had a tight grip "Bella are you ok?" I asked "Do you want to stop?" "No I'm fine just ouch that hurt give me a second." she said as she moved her hands to my arms "Ok" After a moment she started moving her hips telling me she was ready I started slow going at her pace "Ohh.. Ed.. Edward ohh" I moved a little faster "Bella oh you feel so good baby" her moans were so hot I was losing control "Edward...please oh.. please" "Oh.. please what baby?" "Hard... harder.. oh god oh ohhh." she begged "Wrap your legs around me baby!" she did and it allowed me to go deeper and I moved faster she met me thrust for thrust. She started screaming my name over and over I bent my neck and kissed her as she moaned into my mouth and I kissed down her jaw and whispered in her ear "Oh Bella... I love you.. ohh baby." "EDWARD OH GOD OH MY GOD BABY" I could feel her tight walls contracting around me "BELLA BABY YOUR SOO.. TIGHT" "Edward.. oh I'm soo close OH GOD" "Come for me baby.. I'm not gonna last much longer ohh baby come for me!" her walls tightened more and she came screaming my name I followed right after screaming hers. I rolled to her side trying to catch my breath._

_Bella are you ok_

_Am I ok? Oh my god Edward that was amazing!_

_Yeah it was but things got a little rough there at the end. Did I hurt you?_

_I'm not gonna lie it hurt like hell when we started but after a while the pain wasn't so bad it hurt but in a good way._

_I didn't want to hurt you but I really couldn't stop the pain in the beginning I just tried to get it over with._

_Will it hurt next time we make love?_

_It won't hurt like this time did but it will be a little painful the first few times._

_Well the pain was well worth it by the end_

_I love you Isabella!_

_I love you too, Edward! What time is it?_

_Umm 1:38 am. Oh shit Bella!_

_What!_

_Bella please tell me my dad put you back on the birth control shot._

_Not yet why?_

_I grabbed the condom off the stand and showed it to her._

_Oh God_

_I'm sorry Bella I forgot_

_Did you? You know come inside me?_

_Yes_

_Oh God what are we going to do?_

_We Bella are going to get married and at some point even if it's not soon we are going to have a baby._

_Edward I love you_

_I love you too, Bella_

**Bella telling me her period was late.** _I haven't seen Bella much all day and when I did see her she looked like she did the day Charlie and Renee past away. I wanted to talk to her but when I tried she went back to her room and locked her door. That was 4 hours ago and this is driving me insane I need to talk to her. So here I am outside her bedroom door ready to beg for her to let me in._

_Bella please I just want to talk to you please let me in?_

_I..I.. Not now please_

_Come on love let me in I'm here for you know matter what is wrong or what is bugging you. You know you can talk to me. Please don't lock me out I love you and I'm worried about you. Please let me in. I heard the click of the door being unlocked and saw the door open a hair._

_Okay come in._

_I walked in and watched her sit back on her bed and hug her legs to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_Love what's wrong? I asked walking over to her bed and sitting down next to her. She just looked off in space for a few moments until her eyes focused on me._

_I um I-I'm 11 days late. She whispered so soft I hardly heard it. It took a minute to understand the meaning and when I did I leaned over and pulled her into my side where she cried for almost an hour as I worked out I my head what this all could mean._

_Bella do you want me to go get you a test. I could go now our I could go get one tomorrow and we could tell everyone your still not feeling well and we could pass on dinner and take it then. It's up to you._

_So you're really not mad about this?_

_How could I be mad I'm the one that forgot the condom remember I'm the one to blame for this._

_But college. You dreamed about becoming a doctor and now I've… I cut her off_

_Don't say you've ruined my life because without you by my side I don't want any of it. Bella as long as I have you my dreams have already come true you're all I want._

_Tomorrow we will get a test and do it tomorrow. I would rather we be alone._

_Okay. And I held her as we both fell asleep._

**Taking the test. **

_Bella what's wrong?_

_I'm scared_

_Of what baby?_

_Edward what are we going to do?_

_Bella I have the test we will worry about what to do when we are sure I will be happy either way and I will be there for you the whole time._

_I know it's just a lot to think about._

_I know love here take the test and we will talk about this when we know_

_OK but when it's time to look can you do it?_

_Yes love anything for you_

_She took the test and walked to the bathroom a few minutes later she came back in and handed me the test and said that we have to wait 5 minutes to check it. I pulled her onto my lap and put my hand under her chin to get her to look me in the eye. "Bella how do you feel about this you know how I feel but I need to know how you feel?" "Edward I know your here for me and I know you love me and I would be happy to be pregnant but I'm afraid of what the family will think today is my 18th birthday and if I'm pregnant they will know it happened before I turned 18 and I don't want people to think bad of us for this." I hugged her close to me and kissed her forehead to try to calm her down "Bella they won't think bad of us they might say we should have waited but they would be happy and as long as you can keep Jasper from killing me for this everything will be fine" I looked at the clock then back at Bella she saw me and closed her eyes I took a deep breath and pulled the cap off the test. I put the cap back on and dropped it in the trash can beside my bed. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me I made my face flat to show no emotion._

_What did it say Edward?_

_It said we are going to have a baby_

_Really?_

_It is Positive_

_Are you sure they are not going to be mad at us for this?_

_Bella they will be thrilled it will give Alice and Rose another reason to shop, Em is a child most of the time so it will give him someone to play with and my mom and dad have always wanted to be grandparents_

_She smiled_

_Isabella does that smile mean you are happy to be having my baby?_

_NO it means I'm happy to be having our baby and I'm happy that your happy about this I love you so much Edward Cullen._

It was all leading to this, this moment when our lives would forever change in the best way I could ever imagine.

She started to relax and I looked at the clock 8pm. I held her to me and massaged her lower back as she spoke.

_Is it weird that your 19 and I'm 18 and we are so calm when we know I'm about to push out two human beings that we will be responsible to take care of._

_Weird no, a little odd maybe. Truth is I was a little panicked when you told me your water broke but seeing you so calm I know I have nothing to worry about because we are in this together. But I still hate seeing you in pain and knowing there isn't a damn thing I can do about it sucks more than you could ever imagine. _She rubbed her right hand over her bump.

_They are worth it. _She smiled her breath taking smile and the flashes started again.

**The day I met Bella. **_Em stop being a jerk, mom said Alice and I could swim if we stayed in the shallow end." I said because Emmet was calling us baby's because mom didn't allow use in the deep end without her or dad being in the pool with use, so he said we should just get out. "We are not baby's Emmet we are 6 years old." He laughed and was about to say something when mom walked out with a woman followed by 2 girls and a boy. "Emmet McCarty Cullen if you don't stop picking on Alice and Edward I will make you take a time out!" mom said eyeing Emmet. "Now kids come out for a minute I have so people I want you to meet" we all got out and stood by mom "This Is Renee Swan" she pointed to the woman "And these are her children. This is Rosalie she's 8" she pointed to the blonde girl "Please called me Rose" the girl said smiling at Emmet. "This is Isabella she's 5" she pointed at the little girl with brown hair and brown eyes "Hi um call me Bella please" she waved at me "And this is Jasper he's 7." She pointed at the blonde boy on the end. "Can I can you Jazz?" Alice asked him with a big smile. "Why not they do." he said pointing to his sisters."Hello I'm Edward and this in my twin sister Alice we are 6 and that duff over there is our brother Emmet he's 10 and thinks he knows everything." Bella giggled and said "Yeah my sister is the same way" I smiled "Mom can they come swimming with us?" I asked "Sure if it's alright with Renee" Renee nodded "I don't know how to swim." Bella said. I smiled at her "Don't worry I'll keep you safe"_

**The day I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. **_"Bella can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I asked as we walked in from school Renee and Charlie work until 5 so Bella always comes here after school with Alice. "Yeah sure umm..." she followed me to my bedroom "Okay this might sound weird but I have to ask because its driving me crazy and then there's Newton and I can't stand him always being around you and asking you to the dances and I'm going nuts so…" I rambled "Edward what is it?" she asked with a smile "Bella I really like you I mean really like you and I want to know if you with got to the dance with me…" "Edward I am going with you." She said confused "No I mean go to the dance with me not as my just my date but as my girlfriend?" "Edward are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I nodded and she smiled "Well it's about time." I just looked at her "Umm sorry I mean yes I'll be your girlfriend"_

**The first time I told her I loved her. **

_Edward? _

_I'm in here Bella._

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday baby! She said coming up behind me and kissed my neck. I pulled her around and kissed her and backed her up until she fell back on my bed. I crawled up and hovered over her and kissed her neck and then her lips again. "Mmmm" I moaned when she started to suck on my neck. When her hands moved to the buckle on my jeans I pulled away._

_Bella what are you doing?_

_Isn't it clear what I was doing?_

_Well yeah but why?_

_Don't you want to?_

_Bella not until you're ready._

_Edward I am ready. I know I should just tell her no but I didn't want her to think I didn't want her because god I want her but I'm also in love with her and I want to wait until she won't regret it. So I do the only thing I can I make her stop me or well I make her body stop me. I hovered back over her and began to kiss her again. I slowly push her shirt up and pull it over her head and then I kiss a trail down her neck to be boobs and I remove her bra. As I pull back to look at her her face turns red and she turns it to the side to hide it._

_Bella when I make love to you for the first time I want to look in your eyes. I can tell you're not ready but that's fine because I'm not ready for that. I love you and I don't want to mess anything up between us just for sex._

_Say that again!_

_I don't want to mess things up between us for sex?_

_No before that._

_I'm not ready._

_After that._

_Huh?_

_You love me?_

_Wait I said that?_

_Yeah you did. Did you not mean it? She looked hurt._

_No I meant it I just didn't want to say it like that. But yes Bella I love you._

_I love you to._

Bella looks so tired but she still won't let me call my dad some shit about 'wait until there 5 minutes apart' yeah not likely. It's now 10pm and her contractions are 10 minutes apart and see her in pain is killing me so even though I'm pretty sure she will be pissed I'm calling my dad. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number and hit send

Hello?

Dad can you come over her please?

Edward what's wrong?

Bella's water broke over 2 hours ago and her contractions are 10 minutes apart,

I'm on my way.

Thanks.

I ended the call and went back to Bella. "Love can I get you anything?" she shook her head and then the door bell rang her head snapped up. "Edward what did you do?" I took a deep breath and from the look in her eyes I also signed my death certificate "You may be mad but I can't stand her while you're in pain and not try and do something so I called dad." And I ran for the front door and opened it.

Where is she?

In the living room she's upset with me for calling you so soon.

Just give her a few minutes and if you're afraid of her now I can't wait to see the look on your face when she is pushing. (I'm pretty sure my wife is going to kill me and from the tone of dads voice when he said that I'm pretty sure her think she is to)

Bella how are you feeling? Dad asked when he sat beside her and now I'm not the only person fearing for their life because the look she gave him told him he should fear for his to. HAHA I won't die alone.

After about 45 minutes dad said its time to head to the hospital.

At 11:30pm dad told us the she was 6cm and that if she wanted drags she needed to tell them now because once she hit 8cm they would be about to give them to her. "Please baby, get the epidural seeing you in pain is killing me." She shook her head "No they will make you leave to give it to me and I don't want to be alone!" hummm "So if I can stay with you you will get it?" she nodded I pressed the call button "How can I help you?" "Can you send Doctor Cullen in please?" "He will be right there." A minute later "So ep or no ep?"

She won't get it if I have to leave the room!

Bella?

He stays or I do it without it.

Fine I'll send them in. Edward get her to set up legs off the side of the bed stand between her knees and when they tell you to Bella bear hug him hold as still as you can. We nodded and he left the room.

At 4:21 the nurse told us that Bella is at 10 cm and ready to push. 4 nurses with to incubators came and stood at the far end of the room; dad and another nurse came in and set up everything that would be needed.

Ok Edward when she starts pushing hold her leg the nurse will hold the other keep them bent and held open as far as you can and count to ten. Bella when I tell you to push take a deep breath hold it and bear down push like your thing to have a bowle movement stop only when I tell you to or when Edward gets to ten. We both nodded and when the next contraction hit.

Push Bella. Dad said Bella leaned up and pushed as I count to 10. When I said 10 Bella fell back to the bed. Ok that was a good one baby A is crowning a few more good ones like take and he/she will be her. That went on for about an hour because at 5:29am a loud cry filled the room. And it's my grandson first! Dad held him up so Bella and I could see him and I swear my heart exploded how can you love someone so much that you just met. Edward would you like to cut the cord? I nodded and a nurse held Bella's leg while dad handed me scissors and showed me where to cut. He handed the baby to me and I walk to Bella. Love he is perfect. I said and kissed her head as she stroked his cheek. Edward hand the baby to the nurse they will clean him up baby girl is coming. I did as dad said and held Bella's leg again. She pushed for 37 minutes and at 6:06 my baby girl was here. I cut the cord and the nurses took her to clean her up. Dad finished what needed to be done trust me what come out after the baby is born is just gross I don't even want to go there. At 6:45 Bella was laying in bed asleep and 2 nurses pushed in the babies.

We will leave them here diapers and wipes are in the under them in the doors. I nodded and then it was just me and my little family. I walked over to the babies and looked at them and knew from this day forward 3 other people would walk around with my heart and one of them was not allowed to date until she is 30.

At around 9 Bella woke

Why didn't you wake me when they brought them back in?

Love you need your rest and they have been angels.

Has anyone come in to see them yet?

Nope not until you were awake so we could tell them their names. She nodded

I'll have dad tell them they can come in.

After a while Mom, Dad, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice came and after everyone held them we decided it was time to introduce them to the newest Cullen's.

_Everyone we want you to _meet _Renesme Carlie Cullen and Masen Charlie Cullen._

**AN: Back to work tomorrow night I will try to update as soon as possible. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but they baby's are here now life is going to get complicated. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**CherryEB**


End file.
